


Point Me In The Right Direction.

by theweakestthing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, special gift for my special friend~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tired to ignore it, but there’s a force between us, drawing me closer to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Me In The Right Direction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



Fushimi hadn't thought about it much as a child, hadn't paid much mind to the compass on his wrist, there were far too many other things that filled his developing mind. The older he got the less he cared, the more he despised it. Really, how was he supposed to trust that it would lead to someone that would be his perfect match when his parents had been destined to be together. His mother had been twisted and broken by the rotten core of his father, he figured that if everyone had a soulmate then it went without saying that 'bad' people were meant to be with 'good' people sometimes. He didn't understand how that worked out in the grand scheme of things, since neither of them had really been happy and they'd both died in misery and agony.

If he was being completely egotistical, he could have considered that fate brought his parents together in order to create him, he could assume that something good had to come from their joining. He didn't though, he simply wasn't that dumb. However, he did consider that his parents might have been happy once, that they might have worked well together at some point, but that just led down the road of self hatred. If they had been happy together then it was only a logical leap that it had been his arrival that tore them apart.

Usually though, Fushimi didn't think about it, he wore wrist bands covering the skin and the only time he was able to see the compass was when he took a shower. Even then he hardly glanced at it, what use was a compass anyway. It couldn't tell you how far away they were, the only way to know that your soulmate was close was when they were right in front of you and the pointer would spin wildly. After that it would fade and eventually disappear.

Fushimi figured that it wouldn't matter if he met his soulmate, he wouldn't know and he would rather get on with his life forever oblivious.

All Fushimi ever did was mind his own business, naturally that meant that he didn't have many friends, just a few acquaintances that didn't irritate the life out of him. Still he spent his lunches outside the office and away from anyone that he actually knew, he sat on the bench he usually sat on and read the same weather beaten book his childhood friend had given him for his birthday a few years back.

It was funny really, since these sorts of things went way over Yata's head but the other had managed to get him something that he'd actually wanted. Yata's compassion was kind of a talent at times, it made the other remember the sorts of things that Fushimi himself would scramble to forget.

Birds flapped in the trees above him, dislodging several loose leaves, burnt oranges and reds along with stark pale greens cascaded down and Fushimi watched them fall around the form of a simply striking man.

Their eyes locked for merely a moment, but even that was enough to make Fushimi hold the book high up to his face. He heard the man approach the bench as he pretended to read, felt the wood bend and heard it creak as the other sat beside him.

Checking his phone for the time, Fushimi clicked his tongue, he'd already finished his exclusively meat sandwich and only twenty minutes had passed. He could already feel the impending forced conversation the man beside him was going to instigate, just the thought of it made him grind his teeth.

"Don't you find autumn to be the season of nostalgia?" The man finally spoke, voice low and commanding, cloying and pulling like gravity.

"I think it's paradoxical," Fushimi muttered, voice dancing on the edge of condescending, as he tried not to look at the other as he forced his eyes to scan the lines of the page wondering if enough time had passed for him to turn the page.

"How so?" The man asked, melodic and ringing.

"It makes people mourn summer but also yearn for winter, it's a time of flux and change," Fushimi mechanically spoke, licking his finger before he turned the page. The man laughed, a dorky and awkward sound that genuinely startled Fushimi, making him look toward the other. "What?" He barked, brows raised as he watched the man hold a hand to his face.

"I'm sorry, I just enjoyed the oxymoronic juxtaposition between your poetic words and monotone voice," the man said, face split with an oddly charming smile.

Fushimi didn't know what to say, words escaped him and he simply blinked at the other. He couldn't get over the nerve, the audacity the man had to say something like that to a complete stranger, along with the irritatingly charming and disarming way the other had said it. It all just made his blood boil.

"I'm glad you find my manner of speaking so hilarious," Fushimi said smiling, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't mind, it's endearing," the man said, as the chuckles subsided that smile turned soft.

Fushimi couldn't handle it, the confidence, the unabashed delight, it made him balk. Book forgotten in his lap, he furrowed his brow as he continued to look at the other.

"I'm not trying to be endearing," he said with much less bite than he'd intended.

"And that makes it all the more so," the man said as he continued to smile down at Fushimi.

The eye contact they shared grew heavy and bore down upon Fushimi, made him feel as though he was sinking into the seat and he suddenly had the need to do anything other than look at the man before him. He surreptitiously checked the time again, less than five minutes had passed and he sneered at the offending digits. Despite the fact that the man was irritating and charming in a sickly mixture, it was preferable to the chatter and gossip of his colleagues.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" The man asked brow arched pointedly as he made a display of watching Fushimi put away his phone.

"Unfortunately not," Fushimi muttered, eyes on the other, "have you?" He asked with a smirk.   

"Unfortunately so," the man said, not a hint of sadness in his tone, "I'll see you again soon," he said as he rose from the bench, adjusting his jacket before he left.

Fushimi tried to pick up his book again but he simply couldn't concentrate on the words, he bristled from the interaction with the tall dark handsome stranger. And the way the other assumed that they were destined to meet again set his teeth on edge, he couldn't focus on anything else. Time flew by though, without his consent or his notice until he had the presence of mind to check his phone, he was late. And that was just another reason he had to find the mysterious man irritating.

It wasn't until much later that he saw it, stood naked in his bathroom with shower curtain pulled back and held between his fingers. He stared at the clear space on his arm where the compass should have been, he knew, he knew straight away who it was and he groaned. Brows furrowed as he stepped into the shower, the man would definitely seek him out again.

A thought came to him as he washed, hands stilling in his hair as the notion bloomed. Had the man known, had the other been stringing Fushimi along the entire time? On the one hand it was infinitely irritating and he was sure that he was about to burst a vein in his forehead, on the other Fushimi found it kind of thrilling, a challenging game of wits. He only hoped that his blood pressure wouldn't rise to the point of squirting blood out of him before he could have much fun with it.

* * *

 

The next day at lunch, Fushimi sat in the exact same place and read the same book from the same point he'd stopped the day before. However the man did not return, leaving Fushimi to feel quite foolish. He cursed himself for looking forward to something so trivial, he'd been ensnared quite easily and that really wounded his pride. It left him with a sour taste in his mouth, he'd been had and the thought only just made him recoil. Still though, he sat there, in that same spot for the rest of that week and the man did not return.

It was the weekend and Fushimi was thoroughly pissed off, he also didn't have anyone to vent to since Yata was off on a skiing trip with his other friends, although Yata had asked if Fushimi had wanted to go numerous times he'd declined.

Lazily splayed across his couch, he sat there prickling with unspent anger, really the nerve of the man. He quickly grew restless, he shifted on the couch for a while flicking through the channels on his tv before he shut it off with a groan. Pushing himself rather forcefully onto his feet, he stood there a moment mentally debating with himself about what he should do to waste the time away.

He made a snap decision and threw on the most casual clothes he had, he left the apartment with a huff and made his way to the arcade he and Yata often frequented. Without Yata though, the entire experience was frustrating and annoying. The high pitched sound of children screeching as they ran through the establishment coupled with the fact that he just couldn't win a goddamn game of anything, it was a miracle he managed to leave without breaking something (or someone).

After that he chose to take a calming stroll through the nearby park, he wanted to walk alongside the river and watch the swans peacefully and gracefully float upon the water's surface. Stood there with his hand curled around the cool bar of the railings, he sighed at himself. He'd become so pitiful, as bent out of shape he'd become over something he'd previously deemed trivial. It was as though the smug man had been teaching him a lesson about himself, which he really did not appreciate.

"It seems our paths have crossed again," that voice came from behind him.

Fushimi whipped around, head spinning from the force of the motion.

"Fate seems determined to torment me," he replied, frowning up at the man, the other was impeccably dressed and Fushimi just felt worse in comparison. Things were simply not going his way.

 "I wouldn't be so melodramatic about it, but you do seem rather distressed over a simple fact of life," the man said, speaking gently, words full of wisdom and mischief.

"I suppose," Fushimi sighed, "since we're destined to collide," he said with an odd gesture of his hands, he'd never really been adept at speaking of feelings and things to with his compass and soulmates, "shouldn't I know your name?" He finished flatly.

"I'm Munakata Reisi," he smiled, tipping his head slightly and wrapping his arm around his waist as he bowed lightly. He was as confident as he was silly, something that Fushimi outwardly loathed but secretly found amusing.

"Fushimi Saruhiko," he returned, standing stiffly.

"You're quite adorable Fushimi-kun," Munakata hummed, gaze heavy as he looked down at the other.

"That's not something people usually associate with me," Fushimi muttered in reply.

"They probably just say it behind your back," Munakata rallied back without missing a beat.

"Perhaps," Fushimi bit out, brows furrowed.

"Very cute," Munakata reaffirmed and Fushimi simply grumbled, "even cuter."

"You're insufferable," Fushimi sighed while rubbing his forehead, Munakata giggled lightly in reply.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to suffer my presence indefinitely," Munakata said, taking a step closer to the other, invading Fushimi's personal space, "do you think you'll be able to do that?" He asked with light condescension.

"I suppose I can with some difficulty," Fushimi murmured, tilting his head lightly as he added his own brand of condescension, fighting the small smile that threatened to force its way across his face.

"I'll try to make it as difficult as possible," Munakata said, smirking now.

"You sound like a menace," Fushimi said, brow arched pointedly up at the other.

"You sound rather stubborn," Munakata returned, "I'll wear you down," he breathed, Fushimi could taste the mint on it as it swept over his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Fushimi asked, smiling dangerously sharp.

"It sounds like it doesn't it?" Munakata said.


End file.
